Her Orestes
by minrui
Summary: Hermione Granger is sick of after-show parties. So is Draco Malfoy. Non-magical modern Dramione au.


A/N: Hi guys this is my first time writing a story so please be nice! This is a modern muggle Dramione au where no magic is involved. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed and appreciated :D Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Orestes?

Hermione Granger is so, _so_ , very sick of going to after-show parties. Honestly, do they have to have a party every time they finished a fashion show? It's the same every year anyway. Drunk models hooking up in the bars, on the dance floor and once, she even spotted a couple getting rather frisky in the carpark. _In the carpark. Where people park their cars._ Are they not afraid of getting run over by the expensive limousines? And of course, there's top male model Draco Malfoy - for the sixth time in a row, _six times_ \- always there, trying to flirt with everyone and everything. He even tried once with her, calling himself 'her Orestes'. Gosh, what an ostentatious dick. She really hoped not to bump into him again. What won't she give to just lay in bed and watch Netflix shows? _Everything_ , she sighed, and then started pulling on her gown because if not Pansy will storm into the room and demand she "hurry the fuck up or else she'll have to do her makeup in the car and no way is she going to look perfect if there isn't a freaking vanity".

"- are you done I swear to god you always hog the bathroom -" Hermione sighed. Daphne does always take a long time preparing herself for this types of parties - it's no surprise really, given how she was like back in university - but even she has to agree with Ginny, spending an hour and a half is too much. "Granger, you finished? Draco said that he'll pick us up at 8 and it's already 7:23 and I still can't find my black heels ugh," Pansy bemoaned, while running around the penthouse, flipping through her shoe cabinets, searching for her what Hermione dubbed as 'towering monstrosities'. Hermione shook her head and pointed wordlessly at the heels near a pile of fashion magazines. Pansy slipped on her heels and double checked in the mirror, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Hermione was sprawled on her bed, looking utterly bewildered through Luna's makeup bag. "Why does Luna have a container of Nutella here? Does she like, I don't know, even eat them? Knowing her she'll just use it as some sort of cream or something? What even." Just then Luna stepped into the room, spotted Hermione with her Nutella and laughed. "No Hermione, I actually do eat them, it's just Ginny tends to steal them so I hid them in my makeup bag." Pansy stifled a laugh and started looking around for her clutch when Hermione flushed red, embarrassed.

"So, who's your date for the night girls?" Daphne smirked and looked at their group. Ginny blushed, Pansy raised an eyebrow, Luna smiled dreamily and Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'date'? Aren't we supposed to be together?" Daphne smirked again, replied, "I take it that Pans and Ginny didn't tell you about them dating Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini respectively, did they?" Hermione turned so fast that her neck cracked. "What? You didn't tell me!"

"Well, you didn't really ask, so we all thought you knew," Luna offered.

"Pansy! You didn't tell me you were dating my best friend! God, I'm so going to kill him later! How dare he keep such a secret from me?" Hermione shrieked.

While Hermione was raging, Daphne dragged her into the limousine, rolling her eyes at Hermione's dramatic antics. "Alright Granger, stop, all you need to know is that you're the only single one this year," Pansy said pointedly, "are you still not going to date Draco? Honestly, you two have so much pent up sexual frustration it's almost difficult not to stand near any of you. Just date him already!"

At Pansy's words, Hermione stiffened. "No way am I dating that prat! He's the type of guys who have a million numbers to hook up with! Why would I even want to be near him, let alone _date_ him? He's an enormous arse!"

Luna giggled, "I heard he has quite a _great_ arse though." Hermione glared at Luna and the others, who also started giggling.

When the group arrived, they were almost immediately blinded by paparazzis' flashing cameras. The girls walked confidently down the red carpet while also posing for some photos. Once they reached the hotel lobby, Ginny saw Blaise, excused herself and left to be with him, pretty quietly, with the exception of Pansy stage-whispering for them to 'use protection kids'. Hermione sighed and prepared herself to just sit by the dance floor and idly wait for time to pass.

 _What won't she give to stay at home._

* * *

Draco Malfoy is so, _so_ done with parties in general. Nobody even serves nice drinks anymore. Not to mention that one girl that he found interesting, _Hermione_ , she said her name was, brushed him off and assumed he's the king of all playboys out there. Okay, so _maybe_ he is, but she's captivating and he really, truly, genuinely wanted to know her.

He was shaken out of his stupor by his best friend, Blaise Zabini yelling at Theodore Nott, "- you piece of shit I swear to all the gods above if you make fun of my bouquet one more time I swear I'll kick you in the arse so hard you'll still be picking my toes from between your teeth till next week! You motherf - ", Draco sighed. He supposed he better get ready, as he is picking Pansy and the girls up at 8 o'clock sharp. Maybe this time Hermione might even let him get to know her better, if she was even coming. With that thought in mind, he sprayed an extra bit of cologne around him and it was absolutely nobody's business if he styled his hair to look even more messed up so he could achieve the "I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-yet-I-still-look-great" look. He braced himself for tonight and yelled, "Guys let's go and for God's sake, _stop_ arguing!"

Theo and Blaise shuffled out of the house, Blade holding up a bouquet of flowers that looked like they died last year. Draco wrinkled his nose and scoffed, "If you're trying to get Red to jump you tonight, I really don't think you should give her such er… withered flowers, you know. She'll probably think you're planning on killing her, like the subtle message you see in horror movies, or you know, maybe she'll think you're just lazy." Blaise scowled when Theo whooped, "It's not like you can talk about romancing anyone, didn't that girl you met two years ago brush you off? What's her name again, oh right Hermione. At least someone actually wants to date me. Unlike you, Malfoy." Draco glared at Blaise, sputtering furiously, "It's not my fault that she thought I was just talking to her for a one night stand! Who was standing beside me and making such lewd looks between the two of us huh?"

Theo sighed at the two's immaturity and climbed into the limousine, rolling down the window to remind them to "get their arses in the damn car or they'll be late". Blaise clambered in, slamming the door shut behind him, blocking Draco out while making a face at him. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled a similar face at him while getting into Theo's side of the vehicle. Theo rolled his eyes good-naturedly and said, "Sometimes I really wonder if you guys are 5 or 25, with the way you're acting," while reaching for a drink. Draco and Blaise shared a look and both proceeded to tickle Theo while putting the dead flowers Blaise had in his hair.

When the trio arrived, Theo was glumly and trying (in vain) to get the last petal out of his hair before stepping out of the limousine. Draco and Blaise were smirking at Theo's attempts to get the petal out, eventually resorting to shaking his head almost violently, ruining his hairstyle in the process. Letting his bangs fall into his eyes, Theo walked out with Blaise and Draco, quietly thinking of the various ways he could murder the both of them tonight.

Meanwhile, Draco was laughing to himself in his mind, watching the last petal flutter from Theo's hair and onto the ground. Posing for some photos and answering some questions from the various reporters, the trio left and went into the hotel lobby, where they waited until the girls arrived. At exactly 8 o'clock, they entered and saw the girls arriving too. Blaise immediately broke away and left to find Ginny, while Draco glared at Hermione's figure from the back. How dare she wear such a revealing backless gown! It's almost she was trying on purpose to tempt him! He huffed and turned back to the refreshments table, grabbing a glass of whiskey and downing it. He resigned himself to a night of trying to fend off unwanted advances and getting semi-drunk.

 _Ugh, tonight's going to be_ such _a bore._

* * *

Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you!

\- minrui :D


End file.
